The invention relates to a seat fastening device for fastening vehicle seats in a vehicle, especially in an aircraft, comprising a seat track and a slider which is in a sliding engagement with the seat track wherein the slider includes a seat fixation means for fixing a vehicle seat.
EP 0 215 495 A2 discloses a movable seating system for an aircraft wherein an adjustable seating system is particularly adapted for use in a passenger aircraft. In the passenger aircraft, a pair of seat tracks are mounted in the floor of the aircraft, and a plurality of seating units are mounted to these tracks. The seat tracks have a C-shaped portion, and a slider is inserted in a canal of this C-shaped portion and is clamped therein.
EP 0 200 511 A1 discloses an anchor fitting for securing loads to a retainer track wherein the track has a C-shaped profile portion, and part of a slider is inserted in a canal of this C-shaped profile portion. Further, a clamping means is provided to clamp the slider on a predetermined position.
Further, track fastenings for use of locking seats in a vehicle, such as an aircraft, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,432 A.
The current seat tracks and seat fittings in an aircraft cabin are efficient for fixation of seats, but they have a quite complex design, are not very flexible and do not provide the possibility of an easily moving the seats from one position to another in a short period of time.